The Diary of Enid: Life After Leaving
by Kelly Ann Scheffer
Summary: Enid of Daniel Clowes's Ghost World is on her own, trying to make a new life for herself.
1. Chapter 1

My dream since childhood was to run away from home and start life over as a new person. I vowed that I'd never come back to my hometown until I was that new person. It's been three years, and I'm still the same person I was the day I got on the bus and left Dad, Rebecca and Josh behind.

I've had two boyfriends so far. The first seemed so nice. He was smart and… And just not like all those other losers I went to school with. He seemed like a dream, until I moved in with him. When I was unpacking, I found some rather frightening porn in his sock drawer. It was that gory cartoon mutilation stuff from Japan. Next to it was some S&M tapes.

What the hell did I get myself into? I thought.

When I asked him about them, he told me that they belonged to his 17 year old brother. Apparently his mom would freak if she found out he was looking at porn, so he hid them for his little bro until he was out of the house. I was a fool to believe him, even though the story seemed to fit, seeing as how he really did have an underage brother and super uptight mother.

One night, we decided to have sex. At first it was innocent stuff, like the day I lost my virginity, only less painful. No where near orgasm, he pulled out and told me to wait a minuet. "I have something that will make this a whole lot more fun."

He came back with a leather mask with no eyeholes and only a zipper for a mouth and some rope.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Want to try a little bondage?"

"Uh, no." I replied.

"Oh come on! I'll be fun!"

"Your definition of fun and my definition of fun are obviously two totally different things." I said as I got off the bed and started to get dressed.

"Haven't you even wondered what it's like?" He asked.

"Wondered what what's like? Wondered what it's like being tied up like a pig, or like a girl being raped?"

"Oh, now it's not that bad!"

"Christ! Would you stop! No means no. I don't want to try that shit. And another thing, when a girl finds creepy porn in your room, just tell her the truth about the fact that it's yours, ok? Because you just totally busted yourself with this." I left the following morning.

The guy I'm with now, Robbie, is kind of a creep. He's into death and horror movies and all that stuff, but he's a nice guy. We've had sex quite a few times and he's never asked me to do something I'm not comfortable with. I have to admit, he is one cute goth guy.

We've been living together for two years now and even have our own dog name Skeetes. Yeah, that kook Bob Skeetes has a dog named after him, and the name fit's the dog. He's psycho.

Speaking of Bob Skeetes, I remember he told me my life will most likely be full of gloom and darkness. He was right. Robbie's house is dark and gloomy. But it's not so bad, really. I kind of like it…


	2. Chapter 2

April 16th

Today I ran into, of all people, Johnny Apeshit outside a pizza shop. He's a "big-ass corporate fuck" like he told Rebecca and I he would be. The only thing is, his main objective is no longer to fuck things up from the inside, but rather "feed the starving children in third world countries" and save animals from fur farms. He's gone soft.

We had lunch together and talked. He told me he was here on business and what company he works of and all that boring shit no one cares about.

"So how much has changed back home?" I asked.

"Not much. Well, that's not true, actually. Zine-O-Phobia was raided by the feds then shut down."

"You're kidding? Why?"

"Someone found child porn in John Ellis' possession."

"Well, he was doing an article on computer generated CP, so maybe that's what they found?"

"Nope. This was the real deal. They searched the entire place, tore it apart and junk, and found that he was selling child porn to local sickos."

"Jesus." I replied.

"Oh, and that blond chick you hung out with," He continued.

"Becky?" "Yeah. Well she and that convenient store kid got married."

"Eh, saw it coming." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Not because they loved each other, but because he knocked her up. Her grandma convinced her to do the "right thing" and keep the kid and get married to it's dad."

"God, I can't even imagine her as a mother."

"You wanna know the most fucked up part?"

"Let me guess, the kid is disfigured with five eyes, ten arms and a tail?" I asked.

"No, she named the kid after you."

That night I went home and cried. Robbie held me all night, trying to comfort me.

"I didn't think anyone gave a shit about me anymore…" I said.


End file.
